


Sugar, Spice, and The Power of Fluffy Boys

by OrangeOrchids



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, kris is a male in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeOrchids/pseuds/OrangeOrchids
Summary: Kris and Ralsei have a sleepover together.





	Sugar, Spice, and The Power of Fluffy Boys

Ralsei sat in his room, turning the pages of a thick book. He glanced over at a clock that clung onto the avocado green wall.

"7:35", it read.

Kris would be arriving in about an hour. Ever since they arrived at the Dark World, they kept coming back, sometimes with Susie.

However, this time, he agreed to come alone and stay the night. 

Ralsei felt himself shake at the thought, and his heart raced. He could barely hug Kris, much less sleep over with him. Nonetheless, a smile was soft across his face.

A distant knock was heard at the door.

Ralsei ran over, dropping the book as his feet pounded on the wooden floor, running through the library that was his house.

He reached to the doorknob and opened. 

Kris was standing at the door, his hair obstructing his face. He was in his normal armor, but he was holding a backpack. A smile was stretched across his cheeks.

"Hello, Kris! I wasn't expecting you to be here, y-you're an hour e-" 

Kris pulled Ralsei into a hug, as he breathed softly. Ralsei felt a blush rise up to his face, light pink dusting his fur. 

"Ah, Kris..."

Ralsei hugged him back with his robed, fluffy arms.

When Kris pulled back, Ralsei spoke up.

"I'm glad you came, Kris! May I-I show you my room?"

Kris took his hand, fur rubbing against his skin. He  _wasn't wearing his gloves._

"Of course."

Ralsei felt like a cup of jello in the back of a moving truck.

"Th-then let's go! I'll lead the way..."

They walked through the library together, passing spiraling staircases and bookcase upon bookcase, until they stumbled upon stairs, walking up wooden steps.

"H-Here it is, Kris!"

Ralsei used his other arm to gesture to his room.

It was lightly colored, a light green painting the walls with a small, wooden work desk. A neatly made bed sat near the wall.

A thought came to Ralsei's mind. What do they do now?

Until he spotted something under the bed.

Ralsei broke away from Kris to crouch down and grab it, revealing it to be a game of chess.

"Want to p-play some chess?"

Kris nodded, and set his backpack down, somehow seeming to already have changed into a sweater and sweatpants.

* * *

 

"Ah! I won again."

Ralsei gave a smile, pushing up his glasses.

Kris nodded, hair bouncing up and down.

"I have some books on the subject if you would like to learn.", Ralsei encouraged, looking up at the clock.

"11:21", it read.

"Though I suppose we should be getting to bed..."

Ralsei actually hadn't thought of that. They were having so much fun with chess, that where Kris would sleep completely left his mind.

Kris seemed to notice that underlying panic.

"...Hey, if you don't know where to put me, we could always sleep together", he whispered.

"W-Wait really? You would be comfortable with that?"

Ralsei was putting the chessboard away, feeling heat immediately rush up into his cheeks.

"Of course. I don't mind."

"W-well then. I'll go get ready!"

Ralsei nodded, running to go change.

He would be sleeping with Kris. His heart raced around the room as he changed into a nightgown.

When he got back to his room, Kris was already in his bed, raising his hand to greet Ralsei.

Ralsei, although shaking slightly, climbed into bed with him.

Minutes went by as when Ralsei snuggled up to Kris' chest. 

"K-Kris..."

He started off.

Kris made a small hum, encouraging him to go on.

"It's just that... I..."

Though slightly obstructed by thick fur, his face was completely pink.

Kris craned his head, to kiss him on the cheek.

Ralsei's heart skipped a beat through the small gesture.

"I know. I love you too, Ralsei."

 Ralsei clung on to Kris' chest, radiating heat.

Kris' very presence seemed to calm him, until he fell asleep.

 


End file.
